Decorative illumination sources in the form of oil lamps and candles are in widespread use because they enhance the appearance of a dining room, bedroom, patio, etc. In many cases, these illumination sources are made of glass or other transparent material so that they do not visually obstruct the illuminating flame. Typical transparent oil lamps are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,494; Des. 350,656 and Des. 351,034, for example.
Sometimes it is desirable to equip such illumination sources with a transparent chimney in order to add to the decorative appeal of the source and also to contain the illuminating flame. Unfortunately, the usual means for securing a chimney to the body of an illumination source are relatively unsightly because they comprise various opaque brackets and spokes which spoil the overall appearance of the source.